The goal of the Cold Spring Laboratory Cancer Center is to promote inter-disciplinary and high quality basic research on different aspects of cancer. The Cancer Center is organized into three established research programs. The Gene Expression Program is multi-disciplinary is organized into three established research programs. The Gene Expression Program is multi-disciplinary and focuses on the regulation of gene expression in normal and cancer cells and HIV infection in AIDS. The Cell Biology Program focuses on signal transduction, cell division cycle control and cell architecture and structure in normal cancer cells. The Cancer Genetics Program focuses on understanding the genetic basis of cancer, cancer progress in vivo and develops biochemical and genetic tools that will enhance our capacity, cancer progression in vivo and develops biochemical and genetic tools that will enhance our capacity to treat and diagnose the disease. The Center has a thirteen Shared Resources Bioinformatics, Flow Cytometry, Gene Targeting and Transgenic Mouse, Genomics, Graphic Arts, Instrumentation, Microscopy, Monoclonal Antibody, Nucleic Acid Chemistry, Protein Chemistry, and Radiation. Developmental funds provide support for new initiative and recruiting. These Programs and Resources are organized into a coordinated Center with a clearly defined administrative structure that promotes scientific excellence in cancer research.